


Lessons With Benefits

by deadpai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpai/pseuds/deadpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel share a dance, then soon end up sharing everything.  Castiel finds out that Dean has some self-confidence issues, and Dean finds out that Castiel is the best at teaching life lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons With Benefits

Dean saw him dancing in the middle of a small crowd, his body rolling in sensual waves from the tips of his fingers held high in the air, all the way down to his feet. He, like the others around him, wore a crown of flowers atop his head, which was something Dean never thought he’d appreciate ‘til seeing it on him.

Taking a swig of his beer, Dean leaned back against the counter behind him and watched the dancer.  Sitting in the stool next to him was his buddy Charlie who was also enjoying watching the dancing party goers.

His eyes still fixed on the beauty in the center of the group, he leaned toward Charlie so she could hear him over the loud music.  "Who's the dancing queen?" He asked, nodding at the apple of his eye.

Charlie followed Dean's gaze and perked up. "Oh, that's Castiel.  He's a sweetheart.  Very deep, kind of adorably awkward.  Want me to introduce you?"

"He single?"

"Oh, yes." Charlie nodded excitedly.

"Gay, or..?"

"Um, no, he's pansexual I believe."

Dean's eyebrows shot up and he sat his beer down on the counter. "So he'll fuck anything that moves?  Works for me."

"What? No, Dean that's not-"

Before Charlie had a chance to school Dean on the ins and outs of varying sexualities, he took off on the prowl.  He snaked his way through the group of gyrating bodies, and gently nabbed one of Castiel's hands, interlacing their fingers as he lowered it to about shoulder height to rest beside them. 

Surprised, Castiel's eyes shot open, then smiled softly as he realized what his mystery dancing partner was up to.  Dean placed his free hand on Castiel's hip, and Castiel let his other hand fall to Dean's shoulder.

They scooted in a little closer together as they began to sway while their feet stepped from side to side. 

"Hey, flower child."

"I don't believe this is a waltz." 

Ducking his head to laugh, Dean shrugged.  "Well, my dancing repertoire's pretty limited so - this is all I got.  Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."  Castiel's sweet smile grows, creases forming around his ocean blue eyes, and Dean finds himself melting a little bit, which was _not_ part of the plan.

He pulls Castiel in closer until they're chest to chest, hoping his blush remains unseen in the dim lighting of the apartment they're in. Castiel tilts his head curiously, his eyes fixed on Dean's and his smile still in place.  Dean can't help but smile back.

Castiel inches ever closer, and the world around them seems to fade into ether.  "What's your name?"

"Dean."

"Dean," Castiel repeats likes he's tasting the name on his tongue and committing the flavor to memory. "I'm Castiel."

He unlaces their fingers to hook his hands around Dean's neck, and Dean takes the cue to wrap his arms around his waist.  They're pressed together now, warm and secure. Dean feels the rush of arousal and excitement so intensely he gets dizzy. 

They stay pressed together for a few minutes, looking from each other's eyes to their lips as they share little details about themselves.  Castiel is 19 years old, a first year student, and the apartment this party is in is his.  He shares it with two others, an older brother Gabriel, and their friend Kevin.

Dean tells Castiel he's also 19, he lives in a dorm with his friend Benny, and he has a baby brother named Sammy who's still in high school.  The way Castiel looks at him like he's the most interesting thing on the planet makes Dean feel both awesome, and like an absolute fool for thinking this would be nothing more than another hook up.     

Later, Castiel writhes beneath Dean perfectly as they hold each other, arms wrapped around and legs tangled.  They kiss deeply, pressing into one another as hard as they possibly can, and the bed creaks beneath them.  Their tongues encircle, licking and tasting every part of their mouths they can reach.  Dean pulls away for only a brief second to change the angle of his face, then lowers back down to suck in Castiel’s broad upper lip and nibble it.  Castiel responds with a whimper, then goes in to bite Dean’s bottom lip, to give it a tug.

They lock eyes for a second, silently communicating exactly where they both want to go next.  Dean just dives back in for more kisses as they both yank off their clothes.  Neither is quite sure whose hands are taking care of whose pants and shirts, but really, it doesn’t matter as long as they’re naked as quickly as possible.

Finally free of clothing, they take a moment to admire their bodies, panting as they run hands up and down each other’s smooth bare skin.  Castiel grabs Dean by the neck and yanks him down for a hungry, needy kiss.  They’re both so hard and already leaking, pre-come intermingling with the sweat coating their bodies. 

Dean hates it, but he has to break away, has to move it along before the raging heat inside him explodes.  They both gasp, and Dean whispers, breathing heavily.  “You got some lube in here, angel?”

“Oh, uh, yes.  Of course.”  Castiel nods rapidly as he stutters, flinging his arm to the side table and blindly digging in the drawer.  He hastily pulls random items out, tossing them across the room and getting more and more frustrated.  When he finally finds the lubricant, he breaks out into a victorious grin, holding it up like trophy.  It’s cute as hell, and Dean positively giggles, his heart squeezing in his chest. 

They shift around each other awkwardly for a second as they reposition.  Castiel’s legs are wrapped around Dean’s waist, and Dean is propped up by his elbows and knees.  He rolls the condom on himself, then slowly lowers back down, slotting his lips with Castiel’s for a sweet kiss. 

It’s not long before Castiel is open and they’re both slick with lube.  They’re breathing even heavier now; Dean impossibly turned on by how responsive Castiel was while he fingered him.  He can’t wait to make him scream even louder.

Dean lunges forward to kiss him greedily, and Castiel moans in his mouth as Dean slides his cock in to the hilt, filling him up.  He wastes no time before he starts moving, pushing in and out of Castiel’s tight heat.  He’s not gentle, he’s not slow, because he can already see how much Castiel loves it that way. 

Their lips slide across each other as Dean thrusts, not quite kissing, but touching all the same.  He feels Castiel claw at him, grasping at his shoulders and back for purchase while their bodies rock up and down. 

Once Castiel’s cries start to get quiet, Dean repositions them yet again.  He lifts Castiel’s legs over his shoulders, and Castiel interlocks his ankles.  Dean moves his right hand underneath Castiel, placing it on his lower back and lifting him just slightly, changing up the angle.  He starts to fuck into him in harder, and that gets Castiel screaming again.

“Dean! God, Dean,”

 “ _Cas,”_

That’s all Dean says, because Castiel’s words are filling the room like a book, scrawling page after page with praise for Dean and to God.  Dean likes it that way, likes being able to hear Cas above his own grunts and above the muted sounds of the party outside the room.  Even with the party still going on Dean feels secluded here with Cas under the pastel colored sheets hanging from his canopy bed.  He digs it.

What he digs even more is the look on Cas’ face.  Getting so lost in the moment, lost in the way Dean’s fucking into him, rolling his hips down and bucking up hard.  Dean keeps thrusting at that angle knowing he’s getting Cas just right. 

He feels nails rake up his back and sees Cas shudder hard underneath him, head thrown back and eyes screwed shut.  Dean knows now is the perfect time to wrap his hand tight around Cas’ flushed cock and pull.  He barely needs to stroke twice before Cas is calling out Dean’s name one last time and coming, hot streams coating them both. 

After that he eases up on his thrusts, taking care not to hurt Cas in his now possibly oversensitive state.  A rough fuck feels good, but what’s really sending Dean to the edge is seeing how well he pleasured such a beautiful creature like Castiel.  In fact, he’s pretty sure he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

His eyes trail along Cas’ face, from his parted mouth to his glazed over cerulean eyes, and in just a few more seconds he’s coming, moaning Cas’ name in the crook of his neck.  Cas rides him through his orgasm, just as he had been doing the whole time, rocking up and down on the bed until Dean is spent. 

Slowly, Dean pulls out, and they scoot around to lay side by side, facing each other.  Castiel, sweetheart as he apparently is, gently peels off Dean’s condom and reaches through the canopy curtains to throw it away.  He returns to Dean in a hurry though, both wrapping their arms around each other, lazily kissing while they catch their breath.

They lay like that for a while, admiring each other’s features again and lightly caressing their faces.  Eventually, Castiel breaks the comfortable silence.

“Stay?”

“Yeah.”

The bright, sweet smile Castiel gives him is reason enough for Dean to pretty much stay forever. 

Outside the party continues, quieter than before, not loud enough to keep the two awake for long. 

Around the door knob of Castiel’s room, a crown of flowers rests.

~*~*~*~*~

Castiel’s done this dance before; the one night stand and the subsequent awkwardness of seeing them in the halls a few days later.  The worst thing is wondering whether or not to say anything, whether or not it meant anything, and feeling stupid no matter what.  However, never before has he wanted so badly for it to mean something than this time.

That’s why when he sees Dean down the hall between classes on Monday, he feels a burn in his gut he’s never felt before.  A thousand thoughts go swimming in his brain; should he say something? Should he pretend not to see him? How stupid is he for not giving Dean his number?  Would he even have called him anyway?

He doesn’t realize it, but his worries echo so loudly in his head that he’s frozen in place, brows furrowed and eyes distant, totally ignorant to the fact that Dean has spotted him and is headed his way.

“Hey gorgeous!”  He hears just before he’s scooped up into Dean’s arms and pulled into a warm, dizzying kiss.

“Damn, it’s great to see you!  Been thinkin’ about you like crazy.  Feel like a fuckin’ idiot for not getting your number after that party.”

“So do I.” Castiel admits with a laugh, feeling a blush heat up his cheeks.  He hooks his arms around Dean’s neck, feeling Dean’s tighten a little more around his waist, in a pose reminiscent of when they danced at the party.  He wonders how it feels so natural be to so close like this with someone he barely knows, but it’s not a thought that concerns him.  More so, it pleases him.  “I’m glad to see you too Dean.”

“So where you off to?  Got another class?”

“Yes.  Advanced Botanicals.”

“Botany?  So you’re an awesome painter and you got a green thumb, huh?  Anything you’re not good at?”

“I’ve been told my people skills are lacking.”

“Yeah?  Been sayin’ all the right things to me so far.”

Castiel looks off and chuckles, completely charmed and not hiding it well at all.  Then something Dean said catches his attention, so he looks back to Dean, perplexed.  “How did you know I paint?”

“Oh, I just saw all those bad ass paintings in your room that night.  And…now that I think about it there were a ton of plants and shit in there too so, probably should’ve picked up on the botany thing.”  Dean shrugs, an attempt to look nonchalant totally negated by the redness spreading across his freckled face. 

The fact that Dean took away anything about Castiel that night that he found important enough to remember makes him well up inside.  It seems like maybe Dean wants their night together to have meant something just as much as he does.  He hopes so.  He definitely wants to get to know Dean better.

Cocking his head curiously, Castiel inquires where Dean is going next.  He tells him he has a business class to go to, then accounting, but he doesn’t seem to be too excited about either one.  Castiel intends to find out more about that.

Before he can ask anything else, Dean changes the subject.  “Hey, you wanna do somethin’ tonight?  Please say yes.”

“Yes I do.  Definitely.”

The shining smile and long, full kiss he receives after that melts all of Castiel’s worries away completely.

And that’s how Castiel finds himself with a boyfriend.  A really great boyfriend, in fact.  Dean is warm, and attentive, caring and all kinds of supportive, even when Castiel is prattling on to him about some environmental issue that he _knows_ Dean has no interest in. 

He’s protective and inclusive, making sure to tell his brother Sam all about him and vice versa, and introducing him to all of his friends.  And when Dean’s roommate Benny rolls his eyes and says something snarky to Cas, which he takes every opportunity to do so, Dean is quick on the draw with a “shut the fuck up” every time.

When they fight it never lasts more than a day.  Dean is quick to apologize and even quicker to forgive.  Castiel fucks up sometimes too, admittedly, but all it takes is an arrangement of flowers he grew himself for Dean’s anger to melt away into an adoring laugh. 

Dean is also extremely quick on the draw with a “shut the fuck up” every time Benny teases him for the growing collection of flowers in their dorm room.

He falls hard for Dean fast, and he knows Dean’s falling right along with him.  Those rare, tender moments when Dean whispers an “I love you” hot on Castiel’s skin are the moments he feels so full inside he thinks he might explode.  It’s usually right before he comes, so it kind of feels like he does anyway.

Dean is the best Castiel’s ever had in every way and he has no qualms with saying as much to people as often as possible.      

That’s why it physically pains him to hear how little Dean thinks of himself.  When they fight and Dean’s at fault, he’s always angrier at himself than Castiel ever is at him.  He gets so down on himself when he does poorly at school work that sometimes no amount of encouraging words and kisses from Castiel can help.

Near the end of the semester, it gets especially bad.

They’re in the library and Castiel is quizzing Dean for his upcoming accounting exam.  He gets the last few questions wrong, and as Castiel helps him figure out why, he gets frustrated. 

He curses as he slams his textbook shut and shoves the papers away.  “Fuck it, Cas.  There’s no point.  I’m gonna drop this class.”

“What?  No, Dean, don’t give up.  We’re so close to the end of the semester!”

Dean groans, burying his head in his hands as he mumbles, “Should just stick to bein’ a mechanic.  Fuckin’ crazy thinkin’ I could start my own business.”

Castiel begins to respond, but pauses.  Instead, he packs Dean’s things up along with his own and stands up, Dean looking up at him confused.

“Come with me, Dean.  I want to take you somewhere.”

“Somewhere sexy?”

“Somewhere I like to go to clear my head.”  Dean quirks a brow expectantly. “And, yes, possibly sexy.” 

“Alright.”  Dean says excitedly, the stress leaving his face completely as he stands up. “Let’s hit it.”

~*~*~*~*~

Dean has no clue where the fuck they're going, he just knows he’s getting tired.  They’ve been jogging the entire way to this mystery destination ever since dropping their books off at Dean’s dorm.  Cas wouldn’t let Dean drive them there, insisting on dragging Dean by the hand the entire way on foot.

Now, they’ve reached the pier, it’s nearing night time and the last ferries are leaving.  Still hand in hand, they stop to catch their breath, Castiel looking around actively for a moment before dragging them off again. 

They reach a dock where crowds of people are piling on a ferry, and Dean, assuming they’re getting on, starts to follow them, but is pulled back. 

“We aren’t getting on?”

“Not that way.  That is unless you have money for the ferry.”

“Oh, no I don’t-wait, what do you mean ‘not that way’?”

Before getting an answer, Dean is being yanked down the dock to near the back of the boat.  Castiel’s eyes are on the crowd, waiting for it to thin out.  When they’ve mostly all boarded, Castiel drops Dean’s hand, climbs up on the short wooden fence of the dock, and leaps forward, grabbing on to the railing of the boat.  He hops over and immediately outstretches his hand to Dean.

“Come on, Dean.  Hurry.” 

Dean gapes at him like he’s crazy.  “What?  Cas, I can’t friggin’ make that jump!”

“Yes you _can_ , Dean.  Come on.”  He waves Dean over, nodding at him impatiently.

Shaking his head in submission, Dean hikes himself up on the fence, then leaps over with a “Fuck!”

Castiel laughs and pulls him up, giving him a hug and kiss.  “Knew you could do it.”

“You are a nut, Cas.”  Dean says, planting a kiss on him with a smile.  “You do this often?”

“Occasionally.” Castiel responds demurely.

Still hugging onto Dean, he pulls them both down to sit in a well hidden area.  The passengers are on the inside of the boat, as it’s gotten a bit chilly in the evening.  Dean and Castiel stay outside, unseen.  They huddle close, Dean’s arm around Cas, and Cas’ arms snug around Dean’s waist, under his leather jacket.       

“So where we headed?” 

“You’ll see.”  Castiel smiles up at him, then ducks down to place his head on Dean’s chest, tucked under his jaw. 

Dean huffs and rests his head atop Castiel’s, letting his eyes fall closed as he listens to the ocean rushing around them.  He wedges his cold hand inside Cas’ hoodie sleeve and encloses his fingers around his slender wrist.  They snuggle in a bit closer, Dean’s heart pounds and chest buzzes with anticipatory heat.  It’s a feeling he gets pretty often around Cas.

Having Cas as a boyfriend is a trip; there’s never a dull moment.  Dean’s always felt like the adventurous one in past relationships, but with Cas it’s pretty even.  In fact, sometimes Dean even has a hard time keeping up with him.  He’s always taking Dean to places he would never think to go, like barnyards to pet the animals, nature walks, bee farms for their natural honey, and underground art galleries with some of the craziest shit he's ever seen.  Dean can get them into bars and the like with the fake ID’s he’s made for them, but Cas whisks them away to places that feel like actual adventures.   

It’s a blast being with Cas, and it makes Dean feel warm and complete.  Not to mention the sex is _mind blowing._

He loves every second of being with him and everyone can tell.  Not a day goes by where someone doesn’t ask him ‘when the wedding is’.     

Just as the two begin to drift off to sleep, the ferry horn blows as it arrives at the dock.  They get up on their knees, peeking through the gap in the railing as the passengers exit.  When the crowd starts to thicken, they both get up and leap off the boat, landing on the side of the dock clear of people.  Luckily it’s still too loud around for anyone to take notice. 

Castiel doesn’t waste a moment before grabbing Dean’s hand and pulling him through the crowd.  He remains steadfast and determined, letting Dean take care of all the ‘excuse me’s’ and pardon me’s’ as they push past a series of disgruntled people. 

After another extensive period of jogging around town, they finally reach their destination.  The place looks closed, but Castiel still confidently guides them to the front door, pulling out a key and unlocking it.  He opens the door and gestures for Dean to go ahead, his expression entirely too casual.  Dean just laughs and saunters on in, too used to Cas’ eccentricities to be surprised.

“Whoa,” Dean breathes as he enters the place and looks around.  “It’s a greenhouse, but like, a giant, mega-greenhouse.”  He enters further, observing the huge green plants and trees, the exotic looking flowers and giant leaves surrounding them.  “It’s like a contained forest or something.”  

“Yes, I love this place.”  Cas curls his arm around one of Dean’s as he too admires the greenery.  “Joshua, the man who owns this place, has been a friend of mine since I was a child.  I came here a lot back then.”

As Castiel looks off wistfully, Dean turns his gaze to him, a grin spreading across his face as he imagines little Cas hiding in the shrubs and picking flowers. 

They walk along leisurely until they reach a spot in the center of the house with a huge tree and a mound of soft looking grass surrounding it.  Castiel unhooks his arm from Dean’s and kisses him. 

“Wait here.” He says before scurrying off.

After a few minutes Castiel returns with blankets in tow, and he begins to spread them out on the soft grass in front of the tree.  Dean quirks a brow, intrigued as he watches him. 

When Castiel seems satisfied with the cozy little area he’s set up for them, he kicks his shoes off and sits down the blankets, patting next to him to signal for Dean to join him.  Dean takes his boots and jacket off, then sits, siding up close to Cas.

“We spending the night?”

Castiel nods. “Mhm.”

“I’m guessing you’ve done this before.  You take a lot of dates here?”  Dean looks around, then up through the translucent ceiling at the starry night sky.  “Gotta admit it’s a good spot.”

“I’ve never taken a date here before, but I have slept here many times.  This place is somewhat of a sanctuary for me.”

Dean turns his gaze back to Cas, who’s now smiling up at the stars.  “Okay, Fern Gully.  What are you like a forest nymph or something?”

“Maybe I am.”  Castiel purrs as he moves in to kiss Dean slowly, coaxing him to lie down underneath him on the blanket.  Dean complies more than willingly.

They kiss for a while, slow, romantic and easy.  Clothing gets removed one item at a time, kisses being placed on newly revealed skin.  Dean likes this part, likes when they take the time to worship each other.  He feels wanted and appreciated and Cas makes it known that he feels the same. 

Their give and take is so even that Dean sometimes finds it surreal.

It definitely feels that way tonight, in this closed off little jungle that Castiel has decided to share with him.  It seems like they’re in some faraway land, covered with clear night sky and surrounded by big, green leaves, the occasional petal falling gracefully to the floor. 

After a while, they’re both naked, and their kisses steadily grow more heated. 

“You gonna fuck me, angel?”  Dean breathes onto Castiel’s lips.

“Yes,” Castiel rumbles, and Dean quivers at the sound of Cas’ rough voice, especially loving how dark it gets when they’re like this.  “But you’re going to tell me how.”

“Hm?”

“I want you to tell me how to fuck you the way you fucked me the night we first met.  It’s never been that good for me before, and I want to do it to you. 

“Why, Cas, you sayin’ I’m the bestest lay ever?”

Castiel hums a chuckle, brushing his lips across Dean’s.  “Essentially.  But I’m also saying I want to be your ‘bestest lay ever’, and I’d like for you to tell me how.”

“You mean – during?”

“Mhm,” Castiel places light kisses down Dean’s neck.  “I believe with your instructions I can do well.”

“Shit,” Dean gasps as Castiel sucks in a nibble.  “Yeah, I have faith in you, young Padawan.  Shall we get started?”

“Yes.”  Castiel says before crashing his mouth into Dean’s, kissing him thoroughly and heating things up.       

They’re tangled and writhing within moments, Castiel wasting little more time before getting the lube from the pocket of Dean’s jacket he knows he keeps it in.  He slicks his fingers up, three of them, and awaits Dean’s instruction before circling his hole and entering him.  He’s responsive quickly, as he always is, but Castiel makes sure to get him to describe exactly how Dean fingered him the night of the party.

“Fuck, Cas –yeah.  Just like that, don’t stop, don’t stop.”  Dean pants, telling Cas not to let up even well past the point he’d usually assume Dean to be ready. 

Castiel is completely focused on performing all of Dean’s instructions, listening intently even when he’s three fingers deep and Dean’s words are a jumbled mess.   Castiel continues to punish his prostate, and Dean can barely think straight, let alone relay instructions, but that only means Cas is doing well, because that’s how Dean does it.  He warms Cas up so thoroughly, brings him so close to the precipice that when he fills him with his cock to fuck him he barely needs to lay a hand on him to get him to come.

It looks like Cas is going to achieve that same goal. 

“Okay Cas, okay, fuck me.  Fuck me now.”  Dean barely manages to say between breaths.

Without another word, Cas is buried inside Dean.  He stills for a moment, like he always does when they’re first joined like this, and Dean doesn’t mind.  He’s flattered at the way Cas likes to savor the feeling, so he lets him, but doesn’t wait too long before telling Cas to get moving. 

Dean’s always been a fan of being vocal during sex, whether it’s him or his partner telling the other what they want, so he’s definitely enjoying this little lesson of theirs.  However, it seems a little different this time.  Dean is basically coaching Cas through this and Cas is taking every word so seriously.  When Dean tells him he’s doing well, he beams like he’s won a prize. 

“Keep going, Cas, just like that – fuck – I’m so close, baby.”

“Yes, Dean.”

“Now, Cas.  Touch me.”

Cas grasps him then bucks hard, one, two, three more times and Dean’s toes are curling, ankles crossed tight around Cas’ neck.  He moans loud and drawn out, head thrown back as he comes, feeling the heat of Cas’ orgasm fill him seconds later.

“Fuck!” he shouts, a huge satisfied smile on his face. 

Castiel smiles as well, slowly pulling out before kissing Dean and laying down to snuggle on top of him.  “How’d I do?”

“Perfect.  Stellar.  A+, would recommend.”

“A+?”  Cas looks up at him hopefully.

“Hell yeah.”  Dean runs his fingers through Cas’ hair and kisses his forehead.  “Passed with flying colors, baby.”

“Excellent.  I was nervous.”

“Really?  Sure didn’t seem it.”

“I suppose I hide it well.”  Castiel starts to draw little circles on Dean’s chest with his finger as he continues.  “It is natural to feel nervous about failing something that’s important to you.   But, with a little focus, confidence, and some help, one can achieve one’s goals.”

“Yeah, totally.”  Dean agrees with a hint of confusion.  “You can do anything you set your mind to.”

“Indeed.”   

They’re quiet for a minute after that, both softly stroking each other’s bare, warm skin.  Dean looks up at the stars, replaying the day in his head, feeling like something doesn’t quite make sense here.  Then, suddenly, it hits him.

“Cas, did you just teach me a life lesson through sex?”

He feels Cas’ slow grin spread against him where he lies on his chest.  “If you interpreted it that way, I won’t say you’re wrong.  This, though, tonight…I’ve been wanting for a while.  I genuinely wanted you to teach me that.”

“You taught me a life lesson through sex.”

“I-“

“The jumping-on-the-boat thing was part of it too wasn’t it?  You sly mother fucker.”

Castiel props himself on his elbows beside Dean and looks at him bashfully. 

“You’re not angry are you?  I meant everything I said.  I just want you to know that you’re clever, and capable, and talented and-“

“Yeah, yeah I get it.  I’m not angry.”

 “I just thought it would be better to show you than tell you.”

Dean eyes him for a moment, letting him stew, then leans in for a deep, slow kiss.  “I like your method of show n’ tell.”  He murmurs onto Castiel’s lips.  “Except now I’m going to be thinking about sex while I take my accounting final.”

“So you’re not going to drop?”

“Nah, you’ve convinced me.”

“Great!”  Castiel hugs Dean tight and gives him kiss after kiss.  “You’ll do fine on your test, Dean.  And you _will_ open up your business.  And you’ll do great.”

“And you’ll decorate my office with your art and flowers, right?”

“Right.”

They laugh as they lie back down together, tucking themselves under one of the blankets.  Castiel tells Dean that the whole thing wasn’t something he’d been planning, that it really just sort of fell together.  He’d been wanting to show Dean the greenhouse, and asking Dean about his orgasm giving methods (a phrase  Castiel stumbles on which Dean laughs heartily at) had been on his mind for a while now.  The right time for both seemed to present itself so perfectly, he couldn’t pass it up.  The idea popped in his head and he went for it.

“Well, it was an awesome idea, I’ll give you that.”  Dean says, and Castiel smiles proudly.  “And, um …thanks.” 

“You’re welcome, Dean.”

“You know, it’s funny, here I was thinkin’ you were my Padawan and I was schoolin’ you, but you were all secretly bein’ Obi Wan the whole time.”

“Dean.”

“Hm?”

“Is that from Star Wars?”

“Uh, yeah, Cas.”

“I’ve never seen it.”

The two stare blankly at each other for a moment, then Dean just nods in acceptance, kisses him, and turns to look toward the sky. 

Leaves gently rustle as they trade droplets of water.  Petals fall, dancing through the air around them.  Fireflies blink above them with the stars making up their backdrop. 

Dean smiles as his eyes slowly close, his nymph curling tighter in his embrace.  He falls asleep with the oddly comforting thought of knowing they still have many things to learn, and to teach each other.    

Star Wars being at the top of that fucking list.


End file.
